groupesaphirfandomcom-20200214-history
A Question of Motivation
Cas #3 A Question of Motivation Description de l’organisation Supermarché. Vend des produits de consommation quotidiens et a une section "produits fins" équipé d'une cuisine. « The culinary center is a new service … » · En opération depuis au moins dix ans · Le contexte économique semble difficile. Alex est réticent à partir car il craint de ne pas trouver un autre emploi. « It's too risky right now ''… ''if I can't find something I'll be in trouble … » *La culture d’entreprise semble être différente pour chaque département (ou pour chaque gestionnaires) *Paie médiocrement ses employés et ne se base aucunement sur des raisons logique pour les augmentations de salaire « …'' the pay isn’t great … » « ''She's been here for 7 years, still working in the ''deli … » *Permet une stabilité d’emploi et de la flexibilité dans les horaires « … ''it’s a steady job that allows them some flexibility ''… Ce dernier point fait comprendre que les employés "types" sont de jeunes étudiants à la recherche d'un emploi pour combler leurs besoins de sécurité financière. '''FFOM' *Forces : · le supermarché innove en expérimentant un centre culinaire où les clients peuvent recevoir des conseils pour des recettes intéressantes et même y goûter, et de l’aide pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à ces recettes. « The culinary centre is a new service that the store is test marketing. ''» *Faiblesses : · Certaines insatisfactions chez les employés peuvent mener à un fort taux de roulement « … ''I'd probably leave if I could … » *Opportunités : · Nouveau centre culinaire permet de rejoindre une clientèle de gourmet et de découvreur voulant acheter des produits fins. « … we both set a goal for me to sell 10 bottles of truffle oil (pretty expensive) next week … » · Le centre culinaire utilise souvent des ingrédients assez dispendieux pour ses recettes, que les clients n’achèteraient pas aussi fréquemment d’ordinaire et qui se vendent très bien maintenant « … many of the store’s more expensive ingredients are becoming difficult to keep in stock. » *Menaces : · Fort taux de roulement · Les insatisfactions peuvent mener à une productivité diminuée Description des intervenants *Alex · Étudiant à l’université · Travaille à temps plein au supermarché depuis deux ans · Ronchonne et se plaint de son travail, quitterait s’il trouvait autre chose « … grumbles and complains about his work … » « … I'd probably leave if I could … » · Reste pour répondre à ses besoins de sécurité financière « … too risky right now to quit … I'll be in trouble when the next tuition bill comes in. ''» *Stéphanie · Étudiante à l’université · Travaille à temps plein au supermarché depuis deux ans · Aime apparemment son travail, sourit toute la journée « … ''seems to enjoy her job, arriving and leaving work each with a smile on her face … » · A un travail gratifiant et créatif, se sent valorisée et motivée par ses objectifs et l'autonomie qui lui est donnée. « It'll be tough, but I found a pretty good recipe ''… ''If I sell the oil, … he'll give me 75$ bonus. » *Dan · Superviseur du département des fruits et légumes · Croit que la meilleure manière de maîtriser une tâche est de la répéter sans cesse « Dan believes that the best way to master a job was to do it over and over. ''» '' · Est très contrôlant envers ses employés « ... Dan was quite the stickler about keeping lunch to a minimum. » · Est arrogant et insultant envers ses employés « I tought that university students were supposed to be smarter than this. ''» *Jonathan · Superviseur à l’emploi du supermarché depuis dix ans · Vétéran, aimable, style de gestion décontracté, admiré par ses collègues « ... ''10-years veteran who everyone generally admires for his friendly demeanour and relaxed management style ''... » Étant vétéran, Jonathan connait les défis du travail d'équipe et sais comment fixer des objectifs spécifique et clairs (Opinion du lecteur) · À l'écoute de ses employés, tente de les motiver en brisant la routine et en plaçant des objectifs réalistes mais de haut niveau, en collaboration avec ceux-ci. « ... ''he often assigns his employees different duties each week so workers don't get bored. ''... » « ''We both set a goal ''... ''It'll be tough but ...'' » '''Description du problème' Les employés (Alex) qui répondent de Dan manquent de motivation au travail et semblent très insatisfaits de leurs conditions. Causes *Dan assigne toujours les mêmes tâches plutôt ennuyantes à ses employés et se soucie peu du bienfait que la variété pourrait leur apporter. « ... Alex has to stock the same produce areas each day ''... » *Ces tâches n'ont pas d'objectifs clair et semblent ne servir à rien. Aucune récompense ne peut motiver une meilleure performance « ... ''I don't care anymore. What's the point? If I stock more apples, or something meaningless like that, what does it gets me? Another sticker that says "good job"? » *Injustice salariale: Les employés de Dan ne sont pas rémunérés également pour un travail semblable « ... she gets paid $2,00 m''ore an hour, but I do the same things that she does. ''» *Injustice interactionnelle: Dan réprimande ses employés sans raisons valables. Il va jusqu'à insulter et porte atteinte à l'intégrité psychologique d'Alex. « ... ''I tought that university students were supposed to be smarter than this ''... ''I guess the university must have glossed over your application. ''» *Injustice procédurale: Dan est en contradiction avec les politique du magasin en empêchant ses employés de profiter pleinement de leur droit de prendre 45 minutes de pause pour manger et relaxer. Après 30 minutes, il les insulte et les force à retourner travailler. « ... ''Although store policy allowed employees 45 min. for lunch, Dan often pushed his employees to keep it to 30 minutes. ''»